


Christmas Sweets

by Aquillandink



Series: The Bats and the Mistletoe [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ayyy party at Wayne manor, CASS IS SHORT AND HARPER IS GAY, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, i have no clue how to tag, jokes on them tho I’m short AND gay, like honestly it’s just fluff, merry chrysler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquillandink/pseuds/Aquillandink
Summary: “Before any other words could be said or thoughts could be had, Harper's eyes stretched wide as Cass stood on the very tips of her toes and gently pulled her in by the lapels of her coat. Cass's almond eyes fluttered shut, and Harper could smell shampoo and sweet vanilla perfume, but it was nothing compared to when their lips made contact. “Also known as Cass being cute and sneaky while Harper is bi and ready to try. There’s also mistletoe.





	Christmas Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> okay listen, we all know that I’m only decent at fluff and this is very short, doN’T COME FOR ME
> 
> but also please let me know what you think! I’ve wanted to post this for a long time, but I don’t always feel very secure in my writing. But these girls need more attention in the Batfam, so here’s my fluffy garbo to make up for the lack of lesbianism

Harper was on her third mug of hot chocolate and she wasn't stopping anytime soon. 

Cullen glanced at her from where he was fidgeting on the bar stool of Wayne manor's enormous kitchen. He wrinkled his nose. "You're gonna get diabetes," he accused her with a small frown. Harper swallowed her sip of chocolate and licked her lips. She cleared her throat before speaking matter-of-factly. 

"You're uncomfortable."

Cullen's spluttering immediately followed her words, and she held up her free palm in surrender as he glared. "What? I'm right," she huffed defensively. Cullen looked down, staring hard at the floor and looking a lot like a kicked puppy. Or a stray scrappy looking one with his-uh, unique haircut. The mess of brown hair was still growing out after the number those assholes had done on him a while ago. 

Harper sighed. She went to run a hand through her short purple hair, only to stop as she realized her hands might still be sticky from the treats. She dropped her arm back to her side. 

"Cullen, I _told_ you. They don't mind you being here. I'm friends with a lot of the Waynes, and they told me that they'd love to get to know my hella cool brother," she smiled encouragingly. Cullen relaxed a bit, his shoulders loosening up. The ghost of a smile tugged at his lips.

"Yeah...you're right. Okay."

Harper beamed at his agreement. "Awesome, now go talk to Tim."

Cullen's head shot up. 

"No!"  
"Bro, you can't just ignore him."  
"Wh-what if I say something stupid?"  
"You won't."  
"Yes, I will!"  
"You won't."  
"Yes, I wi-"

Harper set her mug down with a clink, and Cullen shut his mouth. She pointed a finger at her brother. "You'll be fine. You're not as awkward as you think you are. Well, okay, you're a little awkward, but it's endearing." She gave him a crooked little smile, and her brother messed with his bangs, a sure sign of embarrassment.

"You do realize it's just a silly crush, right? I don't think I actually feel like dating anyone right now, y'know?" He softly protested. Harper nodded as she eyed the marshmallow bag. 

"Yeah," she replied, giving in and pulling the bag towards her. "And I dig that. I still want you to be friends with him, though, instead of avoiding him out of some fear of it being awkward," she added, dropping a handful of the treat into her now lukewarm cocoa and popping one into her mouth. 

Cullen reached over and plucked a small one from the bag, nibbling on it nervously. After a long moment where they sat in silence, Harper swelled with pride as he swallowed and stood up. "Okay. I'll do it," he said. 

Harper finished her drink in two big gulps and moved to try some of the other sweets the kitchen had to offer. Alfred was a confectionary god. During her quest for a sugar high, she heard the swinging door open and close once, and her brother was gone. She wasn't aware, however, that somebody else had come in. 

"You are good at that," the soft and pretty voice startled Harper, and she missed completely as she went to pop a peppermint into her mouth. The mint clattered to the ground, and Harper grimaced. 

"Dammit, Cass. We gotta put a bell on you," she ran a hand through her short and colorful hair as she turned to face the other girl. 

Cassandra was shorter than her. She had to tilt her head down a bit to meet her eyes, which was a bit of a nice change. Her short hair had a bandana pulling it back today, and Steph had obviously done her makeup, accentuating her high cheekbones and button nose. Plus, winged eyeliner looked hella good on the other girl. Her sweater was a simple deep red and oversized, obviously stolen from Babs or Kate. Her dark and intense gaze held Harper's unwaveringly.

Cass smiled a bit as she spoke again. "You are a good sister to him," she said. Harper chuckled, wiping her hands absentmindedly on her ripped up jeans. 

"I try my best. You're a pretty good sister to your family, yourself," Harper tried to change the subject. She never liked focusing on herself much. Cass squinted a bit, as if in thought, and it was honestly adorable. All of Wayne's kids were. Cass was his only official daughter, and she was just the cutest (yet most deadly).

"Not really. Bad at words," Cass almost whispered. Harper frowned. She knew Cass was still recovering from her past, but she didn't think the other girl was bad at talking. Cass had a nice voice. Soft and musical. Her voice was sweet. Despite Cass literally being what was pretty much an assassin, Harper thought of things like cotton candy and sugar cookies when the other girl smiled. She was scary, sure, if you’re her enemy. To Harper, Cass seemed...for lack of a better word, _sweet_.

"What do you mean? You're not bad with words. And why would that effect how good a sister you are?" She asked as her brows drew close together. Cass shook her head. 

"Not bad at knowing them. Bad at using them. To show feelings. Comfort," she explained with a sigh. Harper scrunched up her face a bit, and she found herself prodding the back of her lip ring with her tongue. A bad habit borne from stress.

Harper snapped her fingers. "I don't think you're doing too bad a job at that right now. But, if words aren't working, actions do," she said triumphantly. Cass shrugged. 

“I know that. But I never know what to do.” She lifted her eyebrows in an "explain" type look. Harper hummed in thought. 

"Like...okay, so, my brother has anxiety. Bad. When he has a breakdown, of course my voice helps a little, but he's not always hearing my words. Sometimes it’s too much to listen. So it's actions. I squeeze his hand or hug him or play with his hair. Little things like that say a lot," Harper tried her best to explain, gesturing animatedly. Cass bit her lip.

"...what else?" She asked. 

Harper chewed her lip. "I dunno, uh...like, when you're dating somebody. You care about them, and you like them a lot, and you can't explain how they make you feel. So you kinda just bump your shoulders together, or bake them things, or find any excuse to kiss them."

Cass nodded as she spoke. Towards the end, the shorter girl glanced up and looked suddenly very interested. Harper mentally cursed herself for being boring enough to make Cassandra lose interest. She probably made no sense at a-

Before any other words could be said or thoughts could be had, Harper's eyes stretched wide as Cass stood on the very tips of her toes and gently pulled her in by the lapels of her coat. Cass's almond eyes fluttered shut, and Harper could smell shampoo and sweet vanilla perfume, but it was nothing compared to when their lips made contact. 

It was small, quick. Less of a kiss, more of a quick brush of Cass' lips against her own, and then her eyes shut and she slowly leaned forward, closing the distance and letting herself kiss Cassandra properly. 

When they pulled apart, Harper opened her eyes to see Cass' face rosy and very pleased. Harper felt nervous laughter bubble up in her chest, but pushed it down. "Wha-why did you kiss-" she couldn't even get the question out. Her ears burned. Cass simply pointed up. 

Harper grinned, sure she was blushing down to her neck, when she saw the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above them. "Those jerks would hang it above the cookies. They know people will swarm here," she joked.

Cass hadn't let go of her coat. "I like you." 

Harper was sure her heart had stopped. "I....really? You do?" She had to ask. Cass nodded and started to tug her closer, and Harper was SO going to hold it above Cullen that she kissed a Wayne kid first. He would go crazy.

Cass smiled into their next kiss, satisfied with how her plan had gone. After all, Harper didn’t need to know that Cass had been the one to hang the mistletoe right where she knew the other girl would be.


End file.
